Gambit, Part II (episode)
Picard and Riker try to find out what the pirates want while the Enterprise pursues them. Summary The is hit with a barrage of fire from the mercenary vessel where Riker is being held prisoner. The Enterprise fires back, forcing the mercenary ship to withdraw. Data orders the crew to let the ship go, assuming that this is what Riker wants. Later, on the mercenary ship, Riker and Picard stage a heated argument. Their acrimonious relationship arouses Tallera's suspicions, and she later interrogates Picard. Her questions stop when Picard's tests reveal that they have found one of the artifacts they are looking for. They immediately notify Baran, who is being fooled by Riker's portrayal of a less-than-ideal Starfleet officer. Baran says he might like to continue to work with Riker, and tells him to kill Picard. Alone with Picard in his quarters, Riker fills him in on Baran's plan, including the fact that he is supposed to kill Picard after the authenticity of the final artifact is confirmed. Riker reveals that they are headed to the Hyralan sector to pick up the artifact, which will be Romulan in origin, from a Klingon transport ship. Picard, however, states that the artifacts are actually all Vulcan in origin. Tallera bursts in and pulls a phaser on Picard, demanding to be told his true identity. Tallera reveals that she is a Vulcan intelligence officer on a mission of her own. The artifacts being sought are fragments of the mythical Stone of Gol, a powerful weapon she believes is being sought by a Vulcan isolationist group. She explains that the stone is a psionic resonator, a device that focuses and amplifies telepathic energy. If the stone were reassembled and used by a trained telepath, the weapon could eliminate the entire Vulcan council with a single thought. Meanwhile, in the Hyralan sector, the Enterprise is surprised to encounter a Klingon ship. Suspicious, Data commands the right to inspect the vessel. When the mercenaries learn what has happened, Baran orders Riker and Picard to invade the Enterprise and retrieve the artifact, then secretly tells Riker that he expects him to kill Picard after the raid. Picard, Riker, and Narik materialize aboard the Enterprise and look for Koral, the Klingon pilot who possesses the artifact. Once Picard identifies it as the item they are seeking, Riker pulls a phaser on him. However, Picard is faster and instead shoots Riker, apparently killing him. Picard and Narik then return to the mercenary ship, and Riker, who was really only stunned, regains consciousness and explains the situation to the Enterprise crew. Back on the mercenary ship, Picard attempts to lead a mutiny, but Baran reaches for the control device connected to the patch in Picard's neck and activates the device, killing himself instead of Picard. Picard then explains that he switched the transponder codes. Next he orders the crew to deliver the artifacts as planned. On the Enterprise, Riker notifies Vulcan security that their operative is on her way, and learns that the Vulcans have no one stationed on any mercenary ship. Meanwhile, Picard talks with Tallera about the two pieces, taking note of the symbol of War and Death and notices that the there seems to be an important glyph missing from between them. Tallera then says when they arrive that she will take the pieces and go to collect the payment. She says she must go alone, since she is Vulcan, to avoid suspicion. Picard then reveals that he asked Riker to contact Vulcan security, which unnerves Tallera. When they arrive at Vulcan, Picard stops her as she prepares to go, ordering her to leave one piece behind. Tallera then reveals to the rest of the crew his true identity. They start to turn on him but he reveals that Tallera is going to use the pieces to make a volatile weapon, there's no money at all, and she is going to double cross them to escape. Vekor aims her weapon at both of them and says she is only interested in the money, and she and Narik will go with them to the surface and all they want is the money and after they are paid she doesn't care where Tellara goes. They find the third resonator piece in a cave, where Tallera completes the device and proceeds to kill Narik and Vekor. She turns on Picard just as Riker, Worf, and two security guards materialize in the cave. Picard orders them to drop their weapons and to clear their minds of aggressive thoughts. He tells them that he now recognizes the missing glyph, which is Peace, and can defeat the effects of the weapon. Tallera tries to use it on Riker, but he clears his mind and the weapon fails. Picard says that when the Vulcans realized that Peace could defeat War and Death, the weapon was dismantled. Tallera, angry, tries the weapon on Worf, but also fails. After a last failed attempt on Picard, he gently takes it from her. She is taken into custody, and the resonator is given to the Vulcans, and they assure Picard that they will destroy all three fragments. Once back on the Enterprise, Picard is ready to move on and order Riker to leave orbit. Riker smiles and reminds Picard that he is still 'dead' and therefore cannot give him orders. Data then reminds them that technically Riker has been declared a renegade, charged with several criminal offenses and cannot give orders either. Picard decides to stay 'dead' a little longer and goes to take a nap and jokingly suggests that Data ought to put Riker in the brig. As Picard enters his quarters and closes the door, Riker laughs too, until Data starts dragging him away. Memorable Quotes "What's wrong, commander? You having second thoughts about betraying your comrades? 'Cause that's what you've done: betrayed them. Betrayed them in order to save yourself. You used to be just a second-rate officer. Now you're a traitor and a coward. How does that feel?" decks Picard "I don't know. How did '''that' feel?"'' : - Picard (as Galen) and Riker play their roles "Mr. Worf, I am sorry if I have ended our friendship." "Sir, it is ''I who has jeopardized our friendship, not you. If you will overlook this incident, I would like to continue to consider you my friend."'' "I would like that as well." "Thank you, sir." : - Data and Worf, after Data reprimands Worf in the captain's ready room "Oh, what a tangled web we weave." : - Picard, to Riker "Will, you always seem to be after my job." : - Picard, to Riker "He's alright, he's only stunned." "I must admit, I am experiencing a similar sensation." "This is going to take a little time to explain." : - '''Troi', Data, and Riker after the latter was "killed" by Picard "I am not certain that using this clause as an excuse to conduct a search would be consistent with the spirit of the Treaty. Yes Sir. However, if Koral wishes to contest our actions, he can file a protest with the Judge Advocate General's Office. Bring the shuttle aboard." : - Data deciding to use a "health and safety inspection" in the search for the Stone of Gol. "Number one, will you set a course for Starbase 227? I'll join you on the bridge shortly." "Wait a minute. You've been declared dead. You can't give orders around here." "If we are to adhere to the exact letter of Starfleet regulations, then technically sir, you have been declared a renegade. In fact I believe you are facing 12 counts of court martial offenses. You cannot give orders either, sir." "That's quite right. And as I am supposed to be dead, I'll go and get some sleep, and Mr. Data, I suggest that you escort Commander Riker to the brig." "Aye, sir..." (Data grabs Riker to lead him towards the brig.) "this way, sir." "Data, he was joking. You know that, right? ... Data?" : - Picard, Riker and Data Background Information Story and production ]] * "Gambit, Part II" was filmed between Monday and Tuesday on Paramount Stage 8, 9, and 16. * Ronald D. Moore commented, "I felt we ran out of story in 'Part II'. There were places where I was treading water. We had to find the lost ark and I didn't know what the lost ark was. Instead, we had a device from ancient Vulcan myth that had mythic properties that you explain are telepathic focusing properties. I was trying really hard to make this thing work and in the end, I just said, 'All right, maybe we should just go for it and make this a classic Gene Roddenberry kind of message and go for "think happy thoughts" and make it something which tied into the backstory of Vulcan and of Surak and peace.' I thought it would fit in nicely. I'm not sure if it did. It might have just fallen in on its own gooeyness." (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages) * In early drafts of the script the psionic resonator was much more powerful, capable of killing millions of people at a time. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) * NBA star James Worthy's appearance as Koral came about due to a chance meeting with Robert O'Reilly on an airplane. Worthy admitted his desire to appear on the show. At O'Reilly's urging, Worthy met with Rick Berman and Michael Piller, who in turn asked Jeri Taylor for suitable cameo roles. This timed perfectly with the need for filler elements in this episode, and thus Koral was created. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) * Naren Shankar based the Vulcan subplot here on Spock's admission in that a Vulcan could kill for a logical reason. He decided to take a different tone for the Vulcans: "We went for people who very logically felt that Vulcan's problems were linked to contamination by illogical people, so in a logical sense you say 'Get rid of them'...a very logical way to arrive at racism." (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) * Initially the Vulcan god of death was bald, until Rick Berman ordered hair to be etched on to avoid resemblance to Patrick Stewart in close-ups. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) * Ronald B. Moore, effects supervisor, is incorrectly credited with an initial "D" in the end credits, which confuses him with writer and producer Ronald D. Moore. * First UK airdate: 7 February 1996 Continuity * It is revealed in this episode that Vulcan is one of the founding worlds of the Federation. It would not be revealed until (which aired a decade later) that the other three are Earth, Andoria and Tellar, though these four worlds had been mentioned as the founding planets in several non-canon publications and fan works. * According to the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, several place names and objects in this episode are homages to previous episodes: **Yadalla Prime was originally Yonada, to be the presumed destination of the people in , but it was changed to meet the need for presumed Romulan origins. ** Barradas III was a homage to Beratis, one of the names for the Redjac entity in . ** Ron Moore named the Stone of Gol after the plateau where Spock studied in . Shankar joked that the weapon might colloquially be called the "Gol Stone". ** Draken IV was previously mentioned in , also written by Shankar. * The Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion comments that elements of this episode suggest the Vulcan-Romulan schism may pre-date Surak. * After Data reprimands Worf in the ready room, he imitates Picard's tugging of his shirt when standing up (commonly referred to as a Picard Maneuver). * The weapon wielded by Tallera when confronting Picard is a re-use of the Varon-T disruptor from . * While the chain of command of bridge officers from Picard through to Data has been clear-cut, Data's first officer was Worf, a line officer, rather than Troi or Crusher, both staff officers, despite Beverly holding the rank of Commander, being bridge certified and having commanded the Enterprise in , and Deanna holding the rank of Lieutenant Commander over Worf's Lieutenant rank. Troi's rank and bridge certification would become pertinent in . La Forge is also a line officer and also outranked Worf but is needed most in Engineering and rarely takes command. Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 79, . *In feature-length form, as part of the UK VHS release Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Full Length TV Movies: Volume 9, catalogue number VHR 4109, . *As part of the US video collection Star Trek - The Greatest Battles: . *As part of the UK video collection Star Trek - Greatest Battles: . *As part of the TNG Season 7 DVD collection. *In feature-length form, as part of the Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Complete TV Movies collection. Links and references Starring * Patrick Stewart as Capt. Jean-Luc Picard * Jonathan Frakes as Cmdr. William T. Riker Also starring * LeVar Burton as Lt. Cmdr. Geordi La Forge * Michael Dorn as Lieutenant Worf * Gates McFadden as Dr. Beverly Crusher * Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi * Brent Spiner as Lt. Commander Data Guest stars * Richard Lynch as Arctus Baran * Robin Curtis as Tallera/T'Paal * Caitlin Brown as Vekor * Cameron Thor as Narik * James Worthy as Koral * Sabrina LeBeauf as Giusti Co-star * Martin Goslins as Setok Uncredited co-stars * Majel Barrett as Narrator * Steve Blalock as operations division officer * Eugenie Bondurant as alien mercenary * Steven Boz as operations division ensign * Kevin Indio Copeland as alien mercenary * Goldie Ann Gareza as command division officer * Kerry Hoyt as operations division ensign * Michael Moorehead as science division ensign * Keith Rayve as command division ensign * M. Smith as Human mercenary * Noriko Suzuki as operations division ensign * Mary Thompson as operations division officer * Unknown performers as ** Baran's mercenary vessel computer voice ** Command division ensign (voice) ** Human mercenary Stunt doubles * Maria R. Kelly as stunt double for Caitlin Brown * Dennis Madalone as stunt double for Richard Lynch * Joe Murphy as stunt double for Cameron Thor * John Nowak as stunt double for Patrick Stewart * Mark Riccardi as stunt double for Jonathan Frakes Stand-ins * David Keith Anderson - stand-in for LeVar Burton * Carl David Burks - stand-in for Brent Spiner and Richard Lynch * Michael Echols - stand-in for Michael Dorn * Nora Leonhardt - stand-in for Marina Sirtis and Robin Curtis * Lorine Mendell - stand-in for Gates McFadden and Caitlin Brown * Richard Sarstedt - stand-in for Jonathan Frakes * Dennis Tracy - stand-in for Patrick Stewart References Baran's mercenary vessel; bloodwine; brig; Cardassian; carrier wave; court martial; Federation; Ferengi; flight plan; health and safety inspection; Hyralan sector; Judge Advocate General; Justman; Klingon; labor camp; mythology; psionic resonator; Romulan; symbology; ; T'Karath Sanctuary; Toron class; Treaty of Alliance; V'Shar; Vulcan; Vulcan (planet); Vulcan Isolationist Movement External links * * |next= }} de:Der Schachzug, Teil II es:Gambit, Part II fr:Gambit, Part II ja:TNG:謎のエイリアン部隊・後編 nl:Gambit, Deel II Category:TNG episodes